


[mis]carriage

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: [mis]carriage [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the worst pain Dallas has ever felt in his life. [first part of a oneshot series. Tw for pregnancy, miscarriage, rape, suicidal ideation, and self-harm mention.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[mis]carriage

_**the first time** _

When it happens that first time, a few months after he escaped the river, Dallas thinks he wants to die for real this time.

The father isn't in the picture. He never was. It was rape, but Dallas wants to keep the baby, anyway; it's the only good thing, he thinks, that's happened to him in so long. When he thinks of it, he puts his hands on his stomach, waiting for the day when he can truly feel what it's like.

After it happens, Dallas thinks he should've expected it. Why would the universe allow anything positive to happen to him? He is cursed.

He doesn't remember how, exactly, it started. What he does remember is lying in the bathtub, sobbing from the physical pain and the emotional. Dallas is no idiot. He knows full well what's happened to him. The blood goes down the drain, and Dallas wishes that he, too could disappear so quickly.

The bleeding continues. Dallas doesn't realize the extent of the toll it's taken on his body until he collapses in the living room. Eve has him taken to the hospital, and there they get – the rest of it – out of his body. When he comes to afterward, all he can do is cry. A few hushed promises and stacks of money are enough to keep it under wraps, but he doesn't care.

The first time will be the last time, the doctors tell him. His body is damaged beyond repair. He can never carry again. A tiny part of Dallas hopes that's true. Nothing can stand up to what's just happened to him.

Part of him wishes Eve would've left him there on the carpet to bleed out. He knows, logically, that would never happen, but all Dallas cares about is his pain. It feels like there's a gaping hole inside of him that will never be filled again.

For the first time in a long time, Dallas carves a name into his arm and wishes he could die for real this time.


End file.
